by_the_bladefandomcom-20200214-history
Tak'Raeon
Background The Tak'Raeon is one of the four noble clans of the Nightmare Realm. They are often referred to as another ethnicity of the Realm and have an intertwined history with the Nightmarian Kingdom itself. They were equivalent to a tribe in the early stages of the Nightmare Kingdom while it was still being built. Many of the techniques the clan is known for are based on on "spiritual essence" and earth. Since its founding, the Tak'Raeon has had seven family heads. History The Tak'Raeon clan has been present with the history of the Nightmare Realm since the kingdom's creation, though it is evident they were around long before the kingdom was built. When King Roland came into power, the Tak'Raeon were integrated into the kingdom itself by the king's order. The reason for this was one of manipulation, giving the majority of the clan members homes within the royal district in order to use them for further building and advancing the Nightmarian Kingdom. They were used for free labor as maids, butlers, servants and soldiers while under the promise that they would be protected from the inevitable enemies the realm would make during its conquest of the Septisegyai. A few centuries into the Terror Era, the Tak'Raeon were expunged from the Nightmare Kingdom by the order of King Roland and Queen Kystrah. The Nightmarian forces were brutal toward the clan, killing many of them within the royal district, forcing them to flee. The Tak'Raeon now live further away from the main sections of the kingdom, scattered across the vast land of the realm. Overview Fighting Prowess Members of the Tak'Raeon clan, by blood, are usually well defined by their bulky and stocky figures. The reason for this is that Tak'Raeon are able to harness their own metabolism, effectively using the excess energy as a source for more strength and magic. Although it is not as common, thinner Tak'Raeon are capable of doing the same. Although the Tak'Raeon are not a traditionally combative clan, due to the central throes the clan spent intertwined with the Nightmarian Kingdom, combative fighting styles were developed and integrated. The most well known Tak'Raeon form is known as the Ru Form, which is inspired by a mix of sumo wrestling and mixed martial arts techniques. The traditional wear for Tak'Raeon fighters is a pair of dark orange pants with a strapped grey belt accompanied with similarly colored wrists bands and headband. As with most Nightmarian clothing designs, a shirt is either not worn or clearly displays the wearer's biceps. Appearance All Tak'Raeon are born with red markings on their body. Most Tak'Raeon have white fur, but their fur color varies sometimes as well. The red markings vary as well, though they are commonly jagged or straight edged. Their tails are exceptionally bushy toward the end of it, which is also is shaped in a zig-zag pattern from the base to the bulb of fur at the end. Tradition Tak'Raeon members are stereotypically called "asocial" due to the fact that they are often secluded from other people. Though this is a misconception because they are much more friendly than one would perceive them to be. Adopting a few other ideals from the Nightmare Kingdom, similar to the Shen'Kar family, Tak'Raeon treat and interact with family and clan members with great care and affection. This is also present in the manner in which children are raised, taking the phrase "it takes a village to raise a child" to a literal sense. Leaders There have been seven known family heads of the Tak'Raeon clan: * Five previous heads * Jyton Ruk'Kaa (Sixth Head) * Chuusa Ruk'Kaa (Seventh Head) Trivia * Tak'Raeon developed their strong metabolism from the constant feasts they tend to hold. * Feasts are usually the go to form of celebration coupled with dancing and minute drinking. * The symbol of the clan is reminiscent of the shape of a small or large intestine. * The Tak'Raeon invented the powerful power adapter known as Spirit Fire, which is used by several fighters of the Nightmare Kingdom. __FORCETOC__ Category:Race Category:Tak'Raeon Category:Clan